


白黑轨迹

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 这个的文本被我自己弄没了， 也只有图了。





	1. Chapter 1

我最喜欢榨干银时的十四了， 不过魅魔正常人也扛不住吧， 银卷卷嗑药好像也没什么。


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
